Naruto X Naruko Flames of Destiny
by Isun Alor
Summary: After Naruto is rejected by Sakura, Naruto decides to play house with a shadow clone of Naruko little did he know the fox had plans of its own to relieve Naruto's loneliness and his own. Naruto X Naruko
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys bluewarrior here this an idea that I had for awhile so I decided to write it and post it here the pairing is Naruto X Naruko enjoy and please Read and Review!**

Naruto was busy Training with Team 7 at the training grounds practicing with a Kunai. Sakura as usual was paying attention to Sasuke and not focusing on her own training. Meanwhile Naruto noticed this and was seething wondering why Sakura would never pay attention to him. After Team 7 was dismissed for the day Naruto was going to ask Sakura on a date but stopped himself when he saw Sakura drooling over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun please go on a date with me! Sakura pleaded.

"No way." Sasuke said coldly and then he walked off.

Naruto immediately ran up to Sakura and was about to ask her on a date but Sakura as if reading his mind stopped him with a huge punch to his face.

"I'll never go out with you dead last LOSER!" Naruto felt like his heart was torn out and stepped on like yesterday's trash.

"I just don't understand what you see in her Kit its obvious she only cares for the Uchiha." The fox tells Naruto.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Stupid Fox! Naruto Yells.

"Well don't take it out on me I didn't reject you. The fox counters.

When Naruto hears this he immediately begins to slouch.

"Not even Ramen will cheer me up so I will just head home."

Naruto arrives at his apartment and this crazy idea pops in his head.

"I know I will play house with one of my clones!

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Henge!"

"Naruko make me some dinner!

"Sure but the only thing I know how to make is Ramen!" Naruko says with a sweatdrop.

"That is okay clones share the same memories so I understand.

"Well I am going to take a nap wake me up when dinner is ready! Naruto says.

But unfortunately for Naruto the mischievous fox had his own plans.

"Now is the perfect time to resurrect my mate!" Since the kit is asleep now is my chance!

The kyuubi does a special summoning jutsu to summon the spirit of his mate whose name was Electra a female fox with green fur. "

**Why have you summoned me my love?" Electra asks. **

"**So we could be together again I have missed you terribly. **The kitsune says.

**"Now infuse your chakra with that female clone of the kit that way it will become a living being and you will live inside her." **

The kyuubi explained to his mate.

Electra then performed the jutsu on Naruko fusing with her and becoming one being and a seal formed on Naruko's belly. Naruko then passed out after the fusion jutsu was complete.

**"My love the jutsu is done I am so happy to be with you again."** Electra says to her mate.

"**I have missed you too my love now the kit has a mate so we killed two birds with one stone and now everyone is happy."**

Naruto was having the strangest of dreams having Naruko as his girlfriend but he was thinking that it was impossible because she was a clone, but little did he know the fox was influencing his dreams since he sealed his mate Electra into Naruko and made her a living being but Naruto doesn't know this. After awhile Naruto wakes up from his nap and is very surprised that he cannot dispel the female clone he made of himself. Naruto is very shocked and confused and he continues to try and dispel the clone but with no luck. The kitsune just can't help but laugh at Naruto.

"What the hell is going on you stupid fox!" Naruto yells inward at the demon fox.

**"Nothing for you to be concerned about."** The fox tells Naruto.

Naruko awakes from her slumber and Naruto is extremely surprised.

"Ummm..." Naruto mumbles but it is hard for him to talk because he is so shocked and confused and can't understand what is going on.

"Yes Naruto can I help you with something?" Naruko says very politely.

Naruto cannot believe his eyes or ears the clone he created was talking to him like she was an individual.

"Hey you baka fox what the hell is going on?" Naruto asks the demon again.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." The fox says still deciding to play dumb.

"Gosh why won't you tell me what is going on? Man this is too weird I am going out to eat some ramen.

"And you are just going to leave Naruko here by herself?" The fox says to Naruto.

"She is just a clone she isn't a real person!"

"What makes you so sure about that?" The fox tells Naruto.

"I don't care she is just a clone!" Naruto yells back at the kitsune.

"How can you be so sure she didn't dispel when you did the hand sign for her to dispel so what makes you think she isn't a clone?" The kitsune says trying to reason with Naruto without telling him what really happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here! Here is the latest installment of Flames of Destiny Naruto X Naruko! Please rember to read and review because it makes me happy that you guys took time to read my story even flaming won't bother me but please tell me WHY you don't like my story K! Enough talk on with the story!**

**Thoughts are in italics**

**kyuubi dialouge in bold**

Naruto was in a state of shock out of all the times he did the harem jutsu he would always be able to dispel the clones without any problem. _"_

_What in the world is going on? This has never happened to me before!"_ Naruto says dumbfounded.

"**My love I think we should tell the kit what has happened." **Electra tells her mate.

"**Not yet my love let us see if he can eventually figure it out because while he sleeps I will influence his dreams so that he will get the point hopefully. **The fox says reassuring his mate.

**"I hope so my love but excuse me for a minute my love I need to speak to new my container".**Electra tells her mate.

"**Listen very well kit I want you to stay by this boy's side no matter what and protect him with your life understand?" **

"I understand." Naruko tells the green kitsune.

"**He was going to go get some ramen for dinner go with him! **Electra orders her new container.

"Naruto you are going to get some ramen at the Ramen Shop right? Do you mind if I join you?" Naruko asks the dumbfounded Naruto.

"Yeah sure I don't mind but I think you should get dressed I don't think you should go outside looking like that." Naruto tells Naruko.

"Oh that is right I forgot!" Naruko says smiling like Naruto does and giving him the thumbs up gesture.

Naruto turns around blushing like mad. _"This is the first time I have seen a girl without clothes on.. Its really embarassing!" _Naruto says not realizing his face was as red as a tomato.

About ten minutes later Naruko comes out wearing one of Naruto's orange uniforms.

"Okay I am ready lets go get some ramen!

Naurko says as she grabs Naruto's hand and drags him to the shop at top speed dragging Naruto along with her.

"Wow Naruko your appetite is a big as mine you ate ten bowls of ramen without even even breaking a sweat! But duh that's right you are a clone of me after all but I never had a clone that never dispelled before! "

_"Hey I know maybe if I poke her she will dispel! Why didn't I think of this before!"_

Naruto then pokes Naruko and nothing happens.

"Oww that hurt! Stop doing that I am trying to eat!' Naruko says a little annoyed.

Then while Naruko and Naruto were still eating Sakura happened to pass by since she was in the area she then sees Naruto and Naruko eating together and goes over to them.

"So Naruto where you that desperate for a date you decided to make a female version of yourself so you can actually feel like there is a girl crazy enough to go out with you?" Sakura says mocking Naruto.

Naruko immediately stands up and gets in Sakura's face

"What's your problem? Don't call him a loser! Naruko says starting to get pissed off at Sakura.

"You are just a clone I will dispel you very easily." Sakura says being very cocky since she thought it was a clone.

"Sakura-chan I don't think...

"SHUT UP LOSER!" sakura says this and punches Naruto and he goes flying. While Naruko as she watches it feels like the whole thing is going in slow motion. She then turns to Sakura with her eyes looking like that of the kitsunes but in green.

"You are so going to get it! Naruko then punches Sakura and sends her flying and she crashes outside.

Some on lookers in the shop said "Remind me never to piss her off!

Naruko then goes to check on Naruto. She then finds him and takes him back home.

Sakura then woke up in the hospital a few days later everyone was there except Naruto because he was at home with Naruko still healing from the injury caused by Sakura. Kakashi stepped up to Sakura and asked Sakura what had happened. She then tells him that a clone of Naruto in the female form punched her after she insulted and punched Naruto.

" A clone that can't dispel?" Everyone seemed dumbfounded they all decided to go to Naruto's house and find out what is going on. Mean while Naruto was feeling a lot better after the incident with Sakura. Naruko was very happy that Naruto was feeling a lot better.

**"It seems the kit is feeling a lot better my love." **Electra tells her mate.

**"She seems to have inherited some of your personality you were always over protective. **"The kyuubu says teasing his mate.

" **Well I told Naruko to protect the kit no matter what, Plus the pink haired girl had no business insulting and hurting him at all! That pink haired girl has a lot of nerve! **Electra says to her mate. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Naruto goes to answer the door and sees everyone out there the rookie nine, team gai and the rest of team seven except for Sakura.

"Hi Naruto! Kakashi says with a smile. "So to tell us who this is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here! Here is the next chapter for Flames of Destiny! Sorry that it is short but my stories always come to me in small doses so bare with me okay? On with the story!**

Naruto was at a loss for words he just did not know what to say; how could he explain what was going on when he didn't even know himself? Then all of a sudden Naruko steps in and says

"I am one of Naruto's friends is there a problem?"

Naruko says a little annoyed since she didn't know these people she thought that they were there to hurt Naruto and was ready to pounce on them without a second thought.

"No there isn't a problem we just..."

Kakashi begins trying to explain the reason why they were there but Naruko cut them off very angrily and says

"If you have no business with us then LEAVE!"

Naruko then slams the door in their faces.

Everyone gives a big sigh.

"I guess we should come back later or talk to Naruto tomorrow when he is alone at the training grounds, one thing is for sure she is not a shadow clone." Kakashi says as he covers his sharingan eye with his headband.

"I think I am going to have to have a talk with the hokage before I talk to Naruto."

Kakashi says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Man that girl was really grouchy I wonder what her problem was?"

Kiba says to everyone else.

"I had my byakugan activated and she was not a shadow clone she is human.

Neji says deactivating his byakugan.

"Yeah but how can there be a female version of Naruto that is human? Kiba says.

"I don't know but this is very strange indeed." Shino says all of a sudden.

Meanwhile Naruko was packing all of Naruto's stuff and getting ready to leave the village after having a long talk with both of the Kyuubi's. "

It is true Naruko there is nothing for me at this village all everyone does is mistreat me here! Naruto says.

"That is what I am saying! My bijuu showed me all the things that these villagers have done to you and to tell you the truth I feel like killing all of them but the foxes said not to stoop to their level and suggested we should leave this village and start our own village where we can live in peace and without worrying about being persecuted anymore!

"Yeah you are right Naruko lets leave as soon as it gets dark!

At the hospital Sakura was feeling very guilty about how she treated Naruto and she was thinking of going to apologize to him as soon as the doctors said she could leave.

"I know what I will do I will go on a date with Naruto and to make him happy I will treat him to some ramen."

But little did Sakura know Naruto was getting ready to leave the village with Naruko.

At the hokage's office Kakashi was discussing Naruko with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I just don't get it is there a jutsu that can turn a clone into a human?" Kakashi asks the hokage.

"In all my years I have never heard of a jutsu that could turn a shadow clone into a human but I would not doubt the possibility of its existence." The hokage says scratching his beard.

"She was very over protective of Naruto Hokage-sama she would not even let us talk to him it was like dealing with an animal that was protecting its children, and Neji used his byakugan and told me that she was a human not a shadow clone." Kakashi says.

"I even used my sharingan eye to confirm what Neji said and it is true.

"Well tomorrow bring Naruto and the girl here so I can talk with both of them."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi then disappears in a puff of smoke.

It was already night fall and Naruto and Naruko were gathering their things and getting ready to leave the village. They both walk up to the gate and Naruto took of his headband scratched the symbol and then attached it to a wall with a Kunai. "

"All right lets ditch this dump Naruko! Naruto says determined to stick with his decision of founding his own village and being the leader of it some day.

"Yes my dear let us depart" Naruko then gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and they leave the village together holding hands. But unknown to them someone was watching them in the shadows.

"Who would have ever thought that there was another kyuubi! I must report this to our leader! Then the mysterious person disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here! Here is the latest chapter of... drum roll...**

**Flames of Destiny Naruto X Naruko! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has faved this story and or put it on their story alerts. But please provide me with some reviews because it motivates me and updates will come sooner! Enough talk on with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

The next day Kakashi decided to go to Naruto's house alone to have a talk with him about Naruko. After a few minutes of scaling the many roofs in the village he finally arrives at Naruto's apartment.

"I hope I will be able to talk with him this time, but with that girl version of him that is not going to be so easy." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well here goes nothing."

Kakashi knocks on the door of Naruto's apartment. After several knocks no one responds at all.

"That's funny maybe they might both be asleep or something." So Kakashi decides to pick the lock deciding to check on Naruto to see if he was okay. He unlocks the door and takes a quick look around inside the apartment after looking around he sees that there is no one inside the apartment.

"I guess they are not here, I guess I will try looking around the village to see where they might be."

Kakashi decides to look around the village with the knowledge that there are not many places that Naruto would go. After searching for a couple of hours he finds absolutely no trace of Naruto and Naruko. Kakashi then decides to get some help to look around the village for Naruto and Naruko. He decides to summon Pakkun to help him with the search. Kakashi bites his finger and performs the summoning jutsu.

"Pakkun I need your help tracking someone. Kakashi tells Pakkun.

"So who do you want me to help you look for?" Pakkun asks.

"Naruto and his new female friend I cannot find them anywhere." Kakashi says.

"Oh the Naruto kid sure I remember how he smells this will be easy." Kakashi and Pakkun begin to search around the village. After about twenty minutes of searching they reach the gate of the village.

"There! Look!" Pakkun shouts all of a sudden.

Kakashi sees Natuto's head band with the forehead protector scratched and pinned on the wall.

"I can't believe it! Naruto has left the village! Kakashi then picks up the headband and takes it with him to show the hokage at his office.

"This is very strange indeed even though if I was in Naruto's shoes I would have done the same thing."The hokage says pinching his nose.

"When Naruto was growing up I had to keep a constant eye on him because the villagers would drag him into allies and beat him constantly until they expended all of their energy and got tired of beating him up." The Hokage says with a deep sigh.

"It is thanks to the demon fox that was sealed inside of him that he was able to survive without it he would have surely died." The Hokage says with a huge sigh.

"Gather up some people and we start a retrieval mission as soon as possible!

"Hai Hokage-sama! Kakashi then disappears in a puff of smoke.

After Kakashi left the Hokage had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Minato I have failed to protect your son I wish things did not turn out this way if it was up to me I would just let him go his own way, but because of the laws in this village that is not possible and I have no choice but to declare him a missing-nin." The Hokage takes a tissue and wipes his eyes.

"Naruto wherever you are even though laws are laws I hope that you will find happiness with the woman that came into your life. Shortly after saying this the hokage broke down in tears feeling that he failed to fulfill Minato's wish of Naruto being treated as a hero.

"I am so sorry Minato I failed you."

After a few hours Kakashi had a team assembled to get ready to go on a search for Naruto and Naruko. The team consisted of Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Kakashi himself.

"Well everyone let me tell you why we are all here." Kakashi readied himself because he did not know how they would react.

"Naruto has left the village with the girl we saw yesterday and it is our job as a team to track them down and bring them back to the village." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see their reactions.

"Everyone including Shino had a look on their faces of pure shock.

Then Kiba finally spoke up:

"Naruto leaving the village? There is no way he would do something like that, I thought that he wanted to be hokage!" Kiba says in pure shock.

"I just cannot believe that Naruto would ever do something like that! Neji finally says.

"This is most shocking indeed. Shino says rising one of his eyebrows.

Then all of sudden while everyone was trying to get over the shock of Naruto abandoning the village Sakura walks up and asks her sensei what is going on.

Kakashi sighs very deeply. The others were speechless as well.

"What is wrong with you guys you are acting like you have seen a ghost." Sakura says in a joking manner. Everybody was just silent they just did not know what to say.

"Guys what's the matter what is going on?" Sakura says puzzled.

Kakashi finally speaks up. "Sakura I don't know how to tell you this but, Naruto has left the village."

Then Sakura gets a look of pure horror on her face and she immediately faints from the shock.

"I knew this would happen." Kakashi says with a huge sigh.

"Come on everyone lets take Sakura to the hospital and after we drop her off lets get ready to leave."

Kakashi then picks up Sakura and carries her to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here!! Here is the latest installment of Naruto X Naruko flames of destiny!! I want to thank everyone for all the faves and story alerts!! Please don't forget to read and review because it makes me happy that you guys like my stories!! Here we go!!**

**kyuubi bold**

_thoughts italics_

Chapter 5

After traveling for a few days Naruto and Naruko decided to stop and make camp for the night. "So Naruto where are we going to go from here?" Naruko asks with a yawn. "I don't know yet but for now lets just get as far away from Konoha as we can because I am sure that by now they have figured out that we left the village." Naruto says with a smile. "It really doesn't matter to me I will stay by your side until the very end!!" Naruko says with determination in her voice. "That is very good to hear Naruko-chan. They then hug each other very tightly. "Naruko-chan you go ahead and go to sleep I will take the first watch." Okay Naruto-kun wake me up at slightest sign of any danger because I will gladly give my life to protect you because you are very precious to me." Naruko then gives Naruto a kiss on the lips and goes to sleep. "_Wow that was my first kiss!! I can't believe it!! It also felt really good!! _Then Naruto says while Naruko is sleeping that he would give his life protecting her as well.

In the morning Naruto and Naruko gather their things and get ready to resume their journey. "I decided last night Naruko-chan that we will take a boat from the Wave village and then decide where to go from there." "Okay Naruto-kun I am ready when you are!!" Then they dashed off with the hope of one day founding their own village. A few days later they arrived at the wave country and went to the dock to ask where the ship was going. "We are going to River Country village a ticket costs 100 ryo a piece. Naruto then opened his wallet and paid for the tickets and they both boarded the ship.

Else where one of Uchiha Madara's spies that saw Naruto and Naruko was reporting to Madara that there are now two kyuubi demon containers. "That stupid fox actually helped me out one extra bijuu for us to capture and make us that much more powerful. "But it is dangerous because the two of them fighting together would be a very huge problem since the are both nine tailed foxes. "Okay go and gather all the other akatsuki members we must plan this very carefully if we are to succeed in capturing and extracting all the demons." With that Madara's spy disappeared as fast as he came.

Back at Konoha the team that was gathered to track Naruto and Naruko was assembled and was preparing to leave. Sasuke could not believe that Naruto had really abandoned the village and he insisted that Kakashi take him with the rest of the team. "Okay Sasuke that is fine we could always use some more team members. "Kakashi says with a smile. "Okay everyone let's get going" While everyone was preparing to leave Hinata showed up. "Where are you guys headed in such a hurry?" Hinata asks puzzled. "Everybody on the team was stunned and did not know what to say. Then Kakashi took a deep breath because he knew about Hinata's feelings for Naruto. "Hinata I am so sorry I would have to be the one to tell you this but Naruto has left the village that is why we are here to go find him and bring him back to the village." The moment that Kakashi said those words Hinata went pale and fainted. "Ugggh hold on everyone I need to make one last trip to the hospital before we leave. Kakashi then headed to the hospital holding the unconscious Hinata.

Naruto and Naruko finally arrived at River Country a few days later. "Well Naruko I think what we should do in this town is try to find some team members. "I know that together we would make an awesome team but haviing someone to watch our backs would help our cause since we are going to found our own village. "I agree with you Naruto-kun so let us begin scouting for some recruits. Naruto and Naruko then went into the village gate walking together holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here! So sorry for the long delay but here is the latest installment of Naruto X Naruko flames of Destiny! And don't forget to read and review!**

**Chapter 6**

After traveling for a couple of weeks and with the help of Kakashi and his dogs , Akamaru and Kiba the retrieval team finally catch up with Naruto and Naruko in the River country. "Naruto we don't want to hurt you if it can be avoided so I am asking you please come with us so we can go back to the Leaf village." Kakashi says in stern tone. Naruko began to get upset and gets right in front of Naruto, "You guys are not taking him anywhere! "You lay one finger on him and rest assured I will cut you to pieces and send them to your stupid leader!" Naruko says with a snarl. "Stay out of this fox girl!" Everyone in the team says all at once. Naruko starts to get even more upset and then she gets down on all fours with her green kyuubi chakra with two tails. "Naruto-kun don't worry about a thing stay behind me I won't let these jerks lay a finger on you." Then she turns back to the team and says: "This is your last warning! "Leave now or risk me tearing you to pieces! "You guys aren't taking Naruto to that piece of shit village ever again!" Kakashi then uncovers his sharigan eye and gets ready for battle with Naruko. "Alright here is the plan guys.." Kakashi says with a whisper "I will take care of the fox girl you guys go for Naruto okay?" Naruko gets even angrier when she hears Kakashi's plan with her enhanced hearing. "Sorry boys but I heard your whole plan you guys are really stupid you have no idea what you are up against!" "I warned you but I guess I will have to teach you rejects a lesson!" Naruko being enraged grows two more tails as she powers herself up with her kyuubi chakra. "Guys I think you better listen to Naruko and leave while you can." Naruto pleads with the group but they refuse. Naruto shakes his head remembering what Naruko did to Sakura without even using three tails of the fox. "_Imagine how badly she could hurt them using three out of nine tails and she did not even use a single tail against Sakura and look at what Naruko did to her, but I guess ignorance really is bliss." _Naruto then sighs.

As Kakashi planned the other team members go after Naruto while he would fight Naruko. "Sorry Naruto but we are going to have to take you by force since you obviously won't come with us without a fight. Kiba says as he charges Naruto with Akamaru. Neji charges Naruto but Sasuke is a little hesitant because he wants to keep an eye on a Naruko because he is able to tell that she is very powerful and that she means business about not letting anyone hurt Naruto. Then Sasuke with his sharigan sees Naruko in slow motion slice Kiba and Neji and rendering them unable to get up or move. "_Jeez if I did not have my sharigan activated I would have not been able to predict her movement's! That female version of the dobe is very powerful I don't think even Kakashi stands a chance against her!" _Sasuke thinks to himself and he gulps not believing what he just saw.

Kakashi realizes that Kiba and Neji are hurt and he decides to back off for now and he picks up Neji and Kiba and puts each one on both of his shoulders "All right you two you win for now but rest Assured we will be back to retrieve you Naruto! Sasuke let's go Kiba and Neji are badly injured we need to get them back to the village. "Naruko powers down and says: "Yeah go to your piece of shit village because the same thing I did to them is what exactly what will happen to you guys if you ever find us again!" " I will teach you a lesson you will never forget because I will never let you guys take Naruto away from me." Naruko says proudly. Sasuke and Kakashi then leave carrying the two injured rookies.

"Wow Naruko I can't believe you have such good team work with your bijuu! Naruto says obviously impressed with her performance. "Well my bijuu told me to protect you no matter what and that is exactly what I did." "Now before we were so rudely interrupted lets go get something to eat I am starved! Naruko then takes Naruto's hand and they both walk into the village to get something to eat before continuing their journey.

A few days later after taking both Neji and Kiba to the hospital Kakashi and Sasuke report to the hokage about the failure of the retrieval mission. Hokage-sama I totally underestimated that girl Kakashi says. "She has perfect control of the nine tailed fox's power." Well the I guess for now there is nothing we can do but prepare for another retriveal mission and use a ninja that can negate the fox's power. "I will get that person for the mission but for now you and Sasuke are dismissed for now. Yes Hokage Sama. Sasuke and Kakashi both leave the office of the hokage.

A few days later the Hokage gets in touch with a ninja that works in the Anbu root named Yamato. "So do you undestand your mission?" Yes Hokage-sama my orders are to aid Kakashi-senpai in the capture of two kitsune's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here! I am so very sorry for the long delay in updating this story! So without further adieu here is the next chapter of Naruto X Naruko Flames of Destiny!**

After the nonsense was over Naruto and Naruko waited a few minutes just in case the team tried anything else hoping that they did not have any reinforcements. Naruto then decided to talk to the fox about everything that has happened thus far. "Fox I totally understand now what you did for me and I really appreciate it." Naruto says with a very big smile on his face."

"Well lets just say I was tired of being alone and you being alone. The kitsune says. "You needed someone to love and take care of you as did I." "I grew very tired of the way the villagers have treated you over the years such senseless behavior on their part." The fox admits. But know I have my mate again and you have one too. "Naruko loves you a lot even though you guys have not been together for a long time."

"I really appreciate it fox you gave me something that I can never repay you for, but I want you to know I am very happy you gave me something to live for now. Naruto says with a big smile.

"Just like Naruko will protect me with her life I will do the same for her." She is one of a kind and I thank you very much for giving me such a wonderful person that cares so much about me."

"When Naruko defended me twice I felt this warm feeling in my heart." and I said to myself "So this is what if feels like to have someone that cares about me and would do anything to protect me." Naruto says with an even bigger smile.

"Well I think you should tell her that Naruto." I am sure she would be very happy to hear that." The fox says obviously happy for Naruto.

Then Elektra comes into the space with Naruto and the fox.

"Hello Naruto it is nice to finally meet you." Elektra says with a smile."

"So let me guess you are the kitsune inside Naruko?"

"Yes I am." I am also the kitsune's mate." Elektra then gives the kitsune a rub with her head to show her affection for him."

"Wow I would have never thought that there was more than one nine tailed fox! "I thought that he was one of a kind!" Naruto says in surprise.

"Seriously you baka." How do you think I was born if I was one of a kind!" The fox says a little annoyed."

"Well how was I supposed to know you baka fox! Naruto snaps back.

"We are animals just like all the other species we have to reproduce to survive." The fox answers with a vein twitching."

"Calm down you two it is nothing to fuss about." Elektra says to Naruto and her mate.

"Basically what happened Naruto when you were playing house with a shadow clone of Naruko my mate used a special jutsu to seal me into her thus making her a human just like you." Elektra says with a smile.

"Wow that is an awesome jutsu you have there baka fox! I must say that was really impressive! I would have never known that a jutsu like that existed! Even though I would probably never be able to learn it I think a jutsu like that is awesome. Naruto says with a lot of excitement.

"Well I am glad that you are happy Naruto." I have my companion and you have yours so now everyone is happy."

Then Naruko shows up in the void as well and she does not look very happy at all.

"Sorry to break up the happy moment but did you guys forget "THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE AFTER US! Naruko yells.

Then Elektra speaks up. "Naruko calm down there is nothing to worry about right now." That is why we took this free time to have a talk with Naruto he deserves to know how all this happened, and on top of that do you think we would leave you guys were you would be vulnerable?

"Good point." Naruko then calms down from her anger."

"Now that that has been cleared up Naruto we are going to train you to be able to use the kyubbi chakra just like Naruko. Elektra says.

"AWESOME! I love training! Naruto then jumps for joy.

"I am glad that you are happy Naruto but this training won't be easy for you do you understand?" The fox says warning Naruto.

"I don't care how hard it is just the fact that I am learning new techniques is all the motivation that I need. Naruto says with a cocky smile.

"Very well Naruto don't say that I did not warn you. The fox says shaking his head.

"Okay now that that has been cleared up here." The fox then makes a scroll appear and it opens automatically and he tells Naruto and Naruko to sign it with blood.

They both bite their fingers and sign the contract. "This contract will enable the both of you to do summoning jutsu's and reverse summon if the two of you ever get separated. "Know this your minds are linked now and both of you can communicate telepathically." So when you meet someone you guys can talk it over amongst yourselves or with us.

"So know that you both can always watch over each other no matter what, and we will both watch over you as well." Also know this the leaf village is not the only enemy you have." There are many other people that want to capture you and they are much more powerful than anyone in the leaf village. So we will be training the both of you for this."

Naruto and Naruko hold hands and both of them look at each other and both of them nodded confirming that they would do their very best to accomplish their goals.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone bluewarrior here! I am so sorry for such a big wait between updates of my stories! But here is the next installment of Naruto X Naruko flames of Destiny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Italics= Thoughts_

After having the big four way conference inside their minds Naruto and Naruko began discussing what they should do next.

"Naruto I think we should do something to throw those people from Konoha off of our trail." Naruko says with her eyes closed.

"I have no idea how we can do that but I am sure we can think of something." Naruto reassures her.

"I know that we are planning to eventually start our own village, but we can't just do that by ourselves! "We need to find some help and start our own team at least. "Because we never know who will come after us next." Naruko says rather annoyed.

"There is no need to get upset Naruko!" You get angry to easily!" Naruto says.

"Well why shouldn't I be upset! "Those stupid idiots treating you like dirt for all that time before I came into your life. "If I can go back to the battle I just had with them I would have killed them all so they would not bother us and especially you anymore! Naruko says.

"Just let it go Naruko there is nothing we can do about that now." Naruto says as he tries to calm Naruko down.

"_I am just glad that she is on my side. Because if she were not I think Naruko would be a very dangerous enemy to have. "I kind of feel sorry for the Konoha ninja at least a little.." _ Naruto thinks to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Naruko screams at Naruto. Giving him an intense glare. "Did you forget our minds are telepathically linked!" "I can hear your every thought NARUTO! Naruko says rather annoyed with Naruto.

"Oh nothing at all you are just hearing things I did not say anything at all! Naruto says as he raises both hands in defense.

"I heard every word!" I will forgive you this time but DON"T YOU DARE LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! Naruko says.

"Okay Okay calm down before you pop a vein." Naruto says with a sweat drop.

"Okay back at the topic at hand we need to find a place to stay for the night." Naruto says.

"Well instead of getting a hotel room I think we should set up camp." I will take the first watch so you can get some sleep, because we cannot take any chances." Naruko says with a smile.

"I think you look even cuter with a smile Naruko." Naruto says with his trademark grin.

"Flattery will get you no where but thank you for the compliment." Naruko says this blushing.

After they set up camp Naruko takes the first watch to allow Naruto to get some rest.

While Naruto sleeps Naruko starts thinking to herself:

"_I care about Naruto a lot. I will do anything for him, but I wonder what he thinks of me. A friend? A team mate? Or something more? "I don't think I have the courage to ask him that though. Whatever happens I will constantly lend him my support. I am so glad to be in his company protecting him and pretty soon we will be training together. At least that is what Elecktra told me. She told me to protect Naruto with my life, but soon we both will under go training with both of the kitsune's and Naruto will be able to control the power just as good as me. I am afraid that after our training is complete that he won't need me anymore and will ditch me. I am being silly Naruto won't ditch me will he? The thing is I will never know. But whatever happens I will give him my support."_

A few hours pass and Naruto wakes up and takes his turn to keep watch and lets Naruko get some sleep.

After Naruko falls asleep Naruto thinks to himself:

"_I am very glad to have someone like Naruko with me. She is the only person besides Iruka sensei that treats me like a person. "I think I am starting to get very attached to her." "I was practically wanting to release many tears of joy when she protected me from the Konoha team sent to retrieve me. "She is a true friend and I am glad that she is here with me." Maybe I am fooling myself." Maybe she is just protecting me because Elecktra told her to do it." I just don't know what to think since we only just met. "I would love to ask her what she thinks of me but I don't have the courage to ask her." Well no matter what happens I will protect Naruko with my life just like she did for me!"_

The next morning Naruto and Naruko pack up their things and get ready to resume their journey.

While they both walk they both feel awkward because of the thoughts they both had last night.

They don't have a telepathic link if the other person is asleep.

After about three hours of walking Naruko cannot stand the silence anymore and decides to try and break the ice.

"Did you sleep well Naruto?" She asks but not looking at him because she feels really embarrassed.

"Uh yeah I slept well what about you?' Naruto says with his trademark smile even though he was hiding his true feelings.

"Yes I slept well." Naruko says still looking down.

Naruto then decides to be bold to try and break the uncomfortable feeling between the both of them.

"Naruko is something wrong?" He says to her trying to break the uncomfortable feeling.

"Uh no not really I was just thinking."

"You can't fool me Naruko we are telepathically linked remember?"

"Oh yes I kind of forgot about that."

"So what is wrong Naruko?" Spit it out already."

"I just wanted to know what you think of me." She says and finally stops and looks at Naruto.

"Well to be honest Naruko-chan I am glad that you are with me. No one besides Iruka sensei has ever treated me with any respect, and it makes me happy.

"I was very moved when you protected me from the Konoha ninja."

"Thank you for telling me that Naruto-kun it means a lot!"

Naruko then gives Naruto a big hug. Naruto feels nervous at first but he then hugs her back.

"Why did you hug me Naruko?"

"Because you are so sweet and you make me happy."

They both blush after that is said and they continue on their journey to hopefully found their own village.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry yet again for such a pointless long delay on updating my stories. I am a huge procrastinator and I sincerely apologize! Well enough talk. Lets get it on!**

_Italics Thoughts_

**Bold Kitsune speech**

**Naruto X Naruko Chapter 9**

A couple of days have passed since Naruto and Naruko started their journey from Konoha. And the atmosphere between them was not getting any better. They were doing their best to block the psychic link between them for the moment so they would not hear each others thoughts. The two kitsune's were getting a little uncomfortable and annoyed with the way Naruto and Naruko were acting but decided not to voice their concerns just yet.

Naruto not truly understanding what it was like to have someone show affection for him was in a state of pure confusion. He understood what it was like to be hated but not loved. It was something he was just not used to and it was unfamiliar territory to him.

Naruko on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable mainly because she thought she was too forward when she hugged Naruto a couple of days ago and was wondering if that was the reason they were having this very uncomfortable atmosphere. She started wondering if hugging him was a mistake.

After three hours of silence Naruko could not stand the silence any longer and she decided to speak up.

"Naruto what is wrong? Are you okay?" Naruko asks nervously.

"Everything is just fine." He then gives her his trademark smile but it was very obvious he was faking it.

"Naruto please don't lie to me. I know something is wrong please tell me! Naruko pleads.

"Look Naruko I already said everything is fine. Naruto says.

"STOP LYING!" Naruko yells

"I AM NOT LYING! EVERYTHING IS FINE! Naruto yells back.

"Do you hate me Naruto?" Naruko says tears welling up in her eyes.

"I... don't know. Please lets not talk about this anymore." Naruto says turning his back on her.

"Fine have it your way! You can't bear to look at me anymore is that it! Then I am gone! Naruko then runs away sobbing.

Naruto just stands there watching until he could not see her anymore.

Kurama then decides to speak up.

"**Are you just going to stand there and not go after her? What is wrong with you? Kurama says extremely annoyed.**

Naruto gets really angry and says

"I already figured out what you did. Did you think I was stupid? You did not make Naruko human to heal my loneliness you only did it to heal your loneliness you selfish fox!

Kurama was stunned and could not answer right away.

"**That is where you are wrong." I did not do it merely for myself. Do you think that I did not see the way the villagers were treating you all those years?"**

"**When you made that shadow clone of Naruko I decided then and there that you needed a mate."**

"**The only way it was possible was for me to use a jutsu to revive my mate and seal her into the shadow clone."**

"**So I did not do this just for myself."**

"**I did it for both of us."**

After Naruto took some time to let what Kurama said sink in he dropped to the floor on his knees sobbing realizing the huge mistake he made.

_Back at Konoha_

After returning to the Village after the failed attempt at retrieving Naruto. Sasuke had decided that he would abandon the village and team up with Naruto. After seeing the power Naruko displayed he was completely convinced that Naruto and Naruko would be able to help him become strong enough to confront his brother. He did not care about the village anymore and decided since it was obvious they were only focused on bringing Naruto back, he felt he was never going to reach his full potential as a ninja and as a warrior. So Sasuke decided to use the fuss over Naruto leaving to leave the village and seek out Naruto and Naruko.

"_Finding those two won't be easy, but I love a challenge." _ Sasuke thought to himself while he was jumping through the trees.

_With Naruko_

**Naruko what did I tell you? Elecktra says annoyed**

**Didn't I tell you to stay by his side and you go and leave him?**

"Shut up Elecktra! You are living in my body so don't think that gives you the right to boss me around all the time! I am human and I can make my own decisions! Naruko shouts.

"**Okay fair enough you got me there. But honestly do you really want to be separated from him? **Elecktra says with a smile on her face

I don't know anymore Elecktra. I have feelings for him but I don't think he feels the same way about me. Naruko says tears in her eyes.

"**Naruko you have to give him time." "He is not used to being loved." He is used to being hated and since that is what was always happening to him that is what he is used to. "Affection and love is something that will take time for him to get used to and you have to understand that if you care about him. Eleckta says trying to reassure her host.**

"I just don't know maybe I need some more time to figure this out on my own." Naruko says.

Since it was getting real late Naruko then decides to set up camp and go to sleep.


End file.
